


i'll be there to listen anytime

by ElectricPurple89



Category: The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Secondary Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: "Mark, I'm home!" Lilly Rose called out as she entered the apartment."I'm in the kitchen!" Her boyfriend yelled back.Lilly Rose took off her coat and put it away in the hall closet and left her purse on the hall table. She kissed his cheek as she put her arms around him.
Relationships: Lilly Rose Matthews/Mark Crenshaw
Collections: TTS Bingo 2020 Fills





	i'll be there to listen anytime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Lilly Rose square for my The Tarot Sequence Bingo card. I thought about Lilly Rose coming home after being interviewed in TLS. 
> 
> Title comes from the song "24/7" by The Neighbourhood

"Mark, I'm home!" Lilly Rose called out as she entered the apartment. 

"I'm in the kitchen!" Her boyfriend yelled back. 

Lilly Rose took off her coat and put it away in the hall closet and left her purse on the hall table. She kissed his cheek as she put her arms around him. 

"Here taste this." Mark lifted the wooden spoon full of pasta sauce to her lips. 

"Perfect! As always."

"Work okay? Lord Saint Nicholas still missing?"

She unwrapped her arms and sat herself down on the counter, "I don't know what could have happened? Lord Saint John came in today with his companion to investigate. Mark I'm so scared. What if something really bad has happened?" She was on the verge of tears, everything that happened finally coming to the forefront. 

Mark turned the sauce down and turned to bring her into a hug. He brushed her hair as he calmed her, "Hey, it's going to be okay. Lord Saint John always finds people. I'm sure Lord Saint Nicholas is okay." 

Lilly Rose nodded. 

"Why don't you go put your pajamas on and I'll finish getting dinner ready." Mark shooed her off towards their bedroom. 

The table was set and there was a glass of wine all ready for her when she came back into the living room. 

Mark pulled her chair out for her and then sat back down, "Well, nothing like that happened at work today, but there were quite a few characters that came through my portal today." 

"Oh yeah?" 

"I don't know who they were, but had an entourage so I guess they were important." Mark laughed a little. 

That made Lilly Rose smile a bit. Mark was good at lightening the mood. She loved her boss and hoped Lord Sun would find him.


End file.
